There is often a need for acoustical insulation in systems involving a conduit that crosses a wall or a panel, e.g. at a pipe crossing. Conventional acoustical seal systems for use with pipe crossings at walls, panels or enclosures often suffer from acoustical insulation deficiencies due to insufficient maintenance. Many conventional seal systems require that the seals are installed before the conduit is completely installed. Also, oftentimes, walls or panels used in conventional pipe crossing systems may include steel structures with acoustical panels.
Depending on the application that uses the acoustically-sealed system, the conduit may need to move in different directions. For example, the conduit may need to be able to move due to thermal expansion. When the conduit moves, a gap may form between the conduit and the panel, thus causing failure of the acoustical insulation. Conventional systems used to correct for acoustical failure due to gap formation caused by moving or expanding conduit, may employ mineral wool as an acoustical insulator. However, mineral wool is inefficient, not robust and requires maintenance.
Some conventional acoustical seal systems need to be installed prior to the installation of the conduit that they seal. Such systems may allow for angular movement of the conduit, however axial movement may not be facilitated or possible.
Some conventional acoustical seal systems may be completed after erection of the conduit and panel. Such systems may be made of multiple parts that are assembled into the seal system after the conduit and panel are already in place. One such system may include hemispherical parts that are designed to hold the conduit and where, once assembled, the hemispherical parts are allowed to rotate within sockets, thus allowing for angular movement of the conduit. Systems such as this may not allow for translational or axial movement of the conduit, as the hemispherical conduit holders are set in place within their sockets. Also, such systems may not allow for thermal expansion of the conduit while maintaining an acoustical seal.